1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus that includes a thin film transistor (TFT) may be applied as a display apparatus in mobile devices, such as smartphones, digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), ultra slim laptops, and tablet personal computers (PCs), or in electronic devices, such as ultra slim TVs and flexible display apparatuses.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses provide high-quality features such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio, and quick response times.